


TENSION

by ad_i



Series: EXO ONESHOTS [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, OT9 (EXO), cute reader lol, frisky shit ig, jerk baekhyun, office!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: Everyone noticed it, the tension between you two, but how would it play out?________________________________BYUN BAEKHYUN X READER
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Series: EXO ONESHOTS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739743
Kudos: 12





	TENSION

Everybody noticed it, the arguing, the heated glares, and the disgusted scoffs.

In other words, everyone noticed the tension between you and Baekhyun.

You didn’t really think much of him at first. Granted, he was a gorgeous man and had a charming smile, but at the time you didn’t know him too well. So whenever you two would pass by each other in the office, you both would give each other a simple greeting and move on with your day. You weren’t head-over-heels for Baekhyun just because he was utterly handsome.

And that irked the hell out of him.

He began to stop and converse with you more frequently, often asking you how your morning was and blessing you with that dazzling smile of his. You couldn’t lie, you did enjoy the attention and they made your mornings and days so nice, but the fact that you knew that he acted like this with all the women in the office kept you from wading knee-deep into feelings you wouldn’t be able to escape. And you were very, incredibly grateful for his obvious displays of affection towards others.

Days turned into weeks, and Baekhyun’s charms still hadn’t made any effect on you. The only thing resulting from his kind morning greetings was the formation of you both becoming acquaintances and you actually enjoying his short presence. Baekhyun felt helpless, his competitive side driving him insane. There wasn’t one woman he couldn’t get, so what was so different about you? Weren’t all women the same?

So Baekhyun, being Baekhyun, decided to make his ultimate move. He prepared his lines as he passed by you this morning. You walked into his sight, his eyes resting on your smaller figure. A grin plastered onto his face as he approached you.

“Good morning~” He greeted you sweetly as he said your name. You turned to meet the eyes of your sweet co-worker. Your lips curved into a smile,

“Ah, good morning Baekhyun. How are you today?” You asked sweetly, Baekhyun’s stupid grin grew even wider,

“I was feeling okay, but I’m feeling even better now that I’m talking to such a pretty lady,” He said slyly as he winked, you rose a brow at his out-of-character behavior, but brushed it off anyways. You laughed lightly and shake your head,

“Now I know why everyone calls you Mr. Womanizer,” you stated lightly, hoping that the conversation would head away from the topic, “Baekhyun has the boss-?”

“Honestly, I think I’m the best womanizer out there.” He declared with douche-like confidence as he interrupted you, you frowned a little, not liking this new side of Baekhyun. You gave him a confused smile and continued on with your work. “I’m just so, so shocked I haven’t gotten you yet,”

You slowed and looked back up at him,

“Uh, sorry, what?” You asked, an uncomfortable feeling bubbling within your stomach, a foreign smirk grew on his face. Is this what he was really like?

“I’ve been showering you with sweetness for weeks, and I haven’t done a thing to you,” Baekhyun stated exasperatedly, “it’s so excruciatingly painful, I usually have girls in my bed just after the first week. But you’re a tricky one, aren’t you?”

You completely froze, thanking the heavens that you weren’t attached to this man at all. After quickly forming a new route to take in the mornings on the way to your office, your face slowly turned to disgust,

“That is literally the most douchebag thing I’ve ever heard.” You stated seriously to a very shocked Baekhyun, and skittered off as fast as you could. What the hell was that? How could such a sweet man actually turn out to be the biggest asshole you’ve ever met?

Baekhyun stood in place, utterly baffled. Frazzled as to why his trump card didn’t work, he felt humiliated.

All women were the same, so what was so different about you?

**~*~**

  
You typed away quickly on your laptop as you raced to finish the last of your paperwork. It’d been a week since “the incident” with Baekhyun, and you were honestly so glad you didn’t have to see that man anymore. You heard a knock at your door,

“Come in,” You called out as you pushed away your laptop, the door opened to reveal your younger co-worker, Jongin. “What’s up, Jongin?” You said as you relaxed slightly, Jongin and you were incredibly close, the first thing you both bonded over was your boss’ butt and you had both been the best of friends ever since.

“Big Booty Kyungsoo is calling,” He said in a hushed tone as he stifled a laugh, “he says it’s about a big project he wants you to work on.” Your face showed clarity as you realized the lack of work you’d been getting was due to the incredibly big project he had wanted you to work on with another employee of a different sector. You knocked on the door before entering your boss’ office,

“Mr. Do, may I come in?” You asked cautiously, your boss had an extreme temper and you always felt like you were walking on glass when he was around,

“Come in, Miss Y/N” You heard his deep voice boom, you opened the door and met eyes with your boss, a smile gracing your face.

“Hello Mr. Do, what can I do for you today?” You asked kindly, your smile still present as your eyes rested on the other person in the room. Your smile vanished as you both locked eyes.

Why was Baekhyun in here?! Regardless, you gave him a fake smile and sat beside him, immediately turning to look at Mr. Do.

“Miss Y/N, you are aware that your decreased workload was due to the upcoming project?” Mr. Do asked sternly, and you nodded quickly. “Good, I’d like to inform you that you and Mr. Byun will be working side-by-side on this project. I expect to have this completed and perfected by next month.” You nodded again, your brain internally panicking as he continued to explain the rest of the project to you. You could feel Baekhyun’s intense glare resting on you and your head felt like swirling rainbows as you struggled to keep up with Mr. Do.

Baekhyun scoffed slightly at your pitiful state, and you wanted nothing more than to get up and throw Mr. Do’s trophies at his face.

“And that is the project, do you have any questions, Miss Y/N?”

“N-No sir, none at all.” You said nervously,

“Very well, both of you may finish up whatever remaining work you have before you start, but you both must start by tomorrow.” Mr. Do said, an underlying tone of danger making you and Baekhyun nervous.

“Yes, sir” You both stated in nervous unison before you both exited his office. You stepped outside and took a deep breath,

“Excited to work with me, Miss Boss’ Pet?” Baekhyun jeered at you from behind, you turned around and faced him as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

“Excuse me?” You asked in an offended tone, “In what way do I seem like a Boss’ Pet? Why are you creating baseless claims before we’ve even begun to work?” You exclaimed,

“WhAt CaN i DO foR yOU toDaY, MR. dO?” Baekhyun mocked you in a high pitched voice, “only ass kissers talk like that.” you stared at Baekhyun for awhile in disgust,

“How...How old are you?” You asked seriously, “I don’t understand what you have beef with me over?” You stated incredulously. Baekhyun laughed at you, a big “HAH!” escaping his mouth, you glanced at Mr. Do’s door hoping he wouldn’t come out, you motioned for Baekhyun to follow you and a stupid grin grew on his face.

“Oh, are we going somewhere private?” He said in an annoying tone, “I knew you’d give in eventually.” He said as he wiggled his brows, you sighed and pressed two fingers on the bridge of your nose,

“No, I’m not trying to makeout with you, I don’t want Mr. Do to come out and scream at me!” You said in a hushed, yet stern tone. Baekhyun scoffed, again.

“How boring, you’re still just being an ass kisser.” He said tauntingly, you groaned,

“Listen, you...corgi headass, we have shit to do and we need to get shit done! So it’d be best if you could just...get over your damn beef and suck it up!” You snapped at him,

“...’Corgi headass’? Is that really the best you could do?”

“I’m sure I’ll come up with even worse names that are even more accurate.” You mumbled, Baekhyun shook his head and laughed, he leaned dangerously close to you, but you didn’t move and inch and your face remained stoic. Baekhyun ignored your strong, yet surprising front,

“Listen, girly. No woman has ever been able to resist me. Give me one month, just one month. And I can assure you, you’ll be drowning in my spell.” He said smoothly, “If you’ll excuse me, this Corgi Headass has work to do,” He said with a smirk as he walked away,

This was gonna be a long, long month.

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy and support me! reader my other works too! :)


End file.
